List of PlayStation Plus games (PAL region, 2016)
This is a list of games which have been available free to PlayStation Plus members in the PAL region during 2016, covering Europe, the Middle East, South Asia, Africa and Oceania. There are 73 games on this list. List } || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 373 | 2 | Grim Fandango Remastered | || || || || |- | 374 | 3 | Dragon Age: Origins | || || || || |- | 375 | 4 | Medal of Honor: Warfighter | || || || || |- | 376 | 5 | Nihilumbra | || || || || |- | 377 | 6 | Legends of War: Patton's Campaign | || || || || |- | 378 | 7 | Helldivers | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 379 | 8 | Nom Nom Galaxy | || || || || |- | 380 | 9 | Persona 4 Arena Ultimax | || || || || |- | 381 | 10 | Grid Autosport | || || || || |- | 382 | 11 | Lemmings Touch | || || || || |- | 383 | 12 | Nova-111 | || || || || |- | 384 | 13 | Broforce | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 385 | 14 | Galak-Z: The Dimensional | || || || || |- | 386 | 15 | Super Stardust HD | || || || || |- | 387 | 16 | | || || || || |- | 388 | 17 | Flame Over | || || || || |- | 389 | 18 | Reality Fighters | || || || || |- | 390 | 19 | Dead Star | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 391 | 20 | Zombi | || || || || |- | 392 | 21 | I Am Alive | || || || || |- | 393 | 22 | Savage Moon | || || || || |- | 394 | 23 | | || || || || |- | 395 | 24 | Shutshimi | || || || || |- | 396 | 25 | Tropico 5 | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 397 | 26 | Table Top Racing: World Tour | || || || || |- | 398 | 27 | Bionic Commando Rearmed 2 | || || || || |- | 399 | 28 | LocoRoco Cocoreccho! | || || || || |- | 400 | 29 | Switch Galaxy Ultra | || || || || |- | 401 | 30 | God of War: Ghost of Sparta | || || || || |- | 402 | 31 | NBA 2K16 | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 403 | 32 | Gone Home: Console Edition | || || || || |- | 404 | 33 | Echochrome | || || || || |- | 405 | 34 | Siren: Blood Curse | || || || || |- | 406 | 35 | God of War: Chains of Olympus | || || || || |- | 407 | 36 | Little Deviants | || || || || |- | 408 | 37 | Saints Row: Gat out of Hell | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 409 | 38 | Furi | || || || || |- | 410 | 39 | Fat Princess | || || || || |- | 411 | 40 | Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood | || || || || |- | 412 | 41 | Prince of Persia: Revelations | || || || || |- | 413 | 42 | Oreshika: Tainted Bloodlines | || || || || |- | 414 | 43 | Tricky Towers | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="7" align="center"| |- | 415 | 44 | Rebel Galaxy | || || || || |- | 416 | 45 | Yakuza 5 | || || || || |- | 417 | 46 | Retro/Grade | || || || || |- | 418 | 47 | Patapon 3 | || || || || |- | 419 | 48 | Ultratron | || || || || |- | 420 | 49 | Tom Clancy's EndWar | || || || || | | |- | 421 | 50 | Lords of the Fallen | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 422 | 51 | Journey | || || || || |- | 423 | 52 | Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands | || || || || |- | 424 | 53 | Datura | || || || || |- | 425 | 54 | Badland: Game of the Year Edition | || || || || |- | 426 | 55 | Amnesia Memories | || || || || |- | 427 | 56 | Resident Evil | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 428 | 57 | Transformers: Devastation | || || || || |- | 429 | 58 | Mad Riders | || || || || |- | 430 | 59 | From Dust | || || || || |- | 431 | 60 | Code: Realize – Guardian of Rebirth | || || || || |- | 432 | 61 | Actual Sunlight | || || || || |- | 433 | 62 | Everybody's Gone to the Rapture | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 434 | 63 | | || || || || |- | 435 | 64 | Dirt 3 | || || || || |- | 436 | 65 | Costume Quest 2 | || || || || |- | 437 | 66 | Letter Quest Remastered | || || || || |- | 438 | 67 | Pumped BMX+ | || || || || |- | 439 | 68 | Stories: The Path of Destinies | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 440 | 69 | Invisible, Inc. Console Edition | || || || || |- | 441 | 70 | Hyper Void | || || || || |- | 442 | 71 | Tiny Troopers: Joint Ops | || || || || |- | 443 | 72 | Color Guardians | || || || || |- | 444 | 73 | VVVVVV | || || || || |} References PAL